Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag: The Seas Be Ours
by ChloeIsVictorious
Summary: Crossing paths with the enemy has been your taboo ever since you had found out about your fathers cause. But one day, when you come across a pirate who fights along side the enemy, you begin to question who the real enemy is. You begin to question your loyalty and your heart. The story follows the sequences and missions of the game Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag.
1. The Devil Or Saviour?

_After a while of developing ideas, plotting and writing, I've finally got chapter 1 done. The prologue was a sort of preview of what the idea of the story is as well as showing you how the characters met. This is that again but the readers point of view._

_Hope this is worth the wait, and i am truly sorry to keep you waiting so long for it._

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**The Devil or Saviour?**

It had been a while since your father let you and your sister out alone in Kingston, let alone letting you out in the city with guards. So when you felt his maternal hand place gently on your shoulder followed by "Go on out, just be careful," you were very surprised. In fact, you were quite suspicious.

"Whats the catch?"

"No catch, I just feel that I take your independence away," He said under his breath and he gave you a small grin. You could still see the uncertainty in his eyes, and you could understood why. Every second of everyday he was under the deadly threat of assassins because of being apart of the Templar order. That mean't that if any assassins were to find out that you were the daughter of a Templar, they would then make you the bait to lure out your father from the safety of the guards. Which would then lead to his death. His baritone voice continued after a deep intake of air.

"Just stay in busy areas where there are-"

"Guards... Yes I know father, and stay clear of any pirates or assassins," you gave him a reassuring smile and in return, he kissed the top of your forehead.

* * *

The city was thriving in that early afternoon, and you were so desperate to reach the tavern. Your sister followed behind you, barely catching up with your large strides, her breathing became slightly faster.

"[name] do you really have to go so fast?" she whined as she ran to your side.

"And do I really need to stay by you. I am 16 now!"

"Abbie, If you want to go somewhere, then go on, but just stay in sight of guards and be on your watch for pirates. You do not realise that they will not hesitate to take advantage of you," a small smile threatened your sisters lips. You knew where she would go. Abigail, your younger sibling, had a love interest. You were happy for her, but in a way, you were sorry for her too. Not only does she hardly ever get to see him, but your father would never allow it if he was to find out. You liked her boyfriend, Thomas. He was a little stupid and clumsy, but he was sweet to Abigail and he treated her well. Thats all that matters.

Without another word, Abigail scurried off down the street and disappeared into the bustling crowds of people that engulfed the dirt on the ground. A sigh escaped your lips. She was not street wise like you were, seeming as she hadn't been out in the streets on her own like you have. When you were 10, you used to sneak out and venture around the city. However you always got caught by the guards and brought back home where father would give you the same lecture over and over again. Now you were 20 and your father allowed you to venture out on your own free will as long as you were safe under the guards watch. You had a feeling that your father was just overly cautious seeming as you have only ever had one encounter with an assassin -which was the reason you were prevented from going out alone- but he was soon eliminated.

The lively music and jolly singing of the local citizens were heard outside the brightly lit building. A flush of warmth flooded over you as you felt the sense of comfort that did nothing more than draw you in. It had been a while since you entered those swinging doors and you've liked nothing more than to sit down at the bar with a tankard of rum in your hand, talking to the one friend that you have known since you first escaped your house at night.

Immediately, as soon as you took a step into the tavern - with the smell of liquor hitting you like a punch that it made your head go fuzzy - you heard someone shout your name and you felt arms engulf you in. A smile crept over your lips as you wrapped your own arms around their figure, and your heart ached at the feeling of your blooming friendship. Constance, your friend and the barmaid of the tavern, was beautiful. She had loosely curled black hair and tanned skin. She could of easily passed as Spanish, though really she was Moroccan.

"It's been ages," She said as she led you towards the bar. Once she was around the other side, she poured rum into a tankard and placed it in front of you with a grin.

"We have all missed you here, haven't we Maurice?" Her eyes looked over to the grey haired man that was serving people. He looked back over and gave a small nod.

"Ay, we have me love. 'As your pops been keepin' y' from going out?"

"No, it's just I have been busy with my studies," You lied. They nodded to show that they understood and you smirked a little before pulling up the tankard to your lips. Taking a sip, you felt the burning liquor slither down your throat and down where it gave you a warm sensation in the pit of your stomach. A sigh of relief escaped your lips. You had to keep the dark secret of your father's order from your family and friends in case of any threat of danger. And you had to admit, sometimes it was difficult!

Your tankard was almost empty, and your head felt slightly fuzzy after just one tankard full of the alcohol. But you liked to feel a sense of freedom and peace once in a while, despite how much of a lightweight you were. You went to take another sip of the rum but a sudden burst of the door had caught your attention. A man that looked about the same age as your sister rushed in and looked directly at you.

"Miss [last name]. Your sister! Shes in trouble!" He almost yelled out of sheer panic. You rushed to your feet and barged out of the tavern. The boy, with sun bleached hair and fair skin led you towards an alleyway where you could hear shouting of a familiar voice.

_Thomas._

"Please, leave her be. Is it money that you want? I can give you all my money. I don't have much but just please let her go!" You heard him plead. As you went around the corner to the alleyway, you froze, taking in the situation carefully through your fuzzy head. Your sister was pinned up against a man who held a blunt knife to her neck. Red was all you saw.

"Let my sister go now!" You spat. Not in the mood, you pressed your lips together until they made a fine line. Furrowed brows increased as the man pressed the knife's edge closer to her delicate skin. Immediately, without any hesitation, you dug your hand into your pocket and pulled out your flintlock pistol that you were given to by your father in case of situations such as this. The barrel of the pistol was aimed directly at his head and your voice lowered as the anger surged through your being.

"I said let her go, don't make me ask again,"

"Give me all your money and I will,"

Pathetic, you thought. You didn't understand why men such as the man threatening your sister would go to the lengths of taking young woman hostage for the sake of coin. It really did baffle you. A scoff rippled from your throat and your grip on the flintlock pistol tightened.

"Like that will happen," Your finger gradually put pressure on the trigger, but before you even had time to add anymore needed pressure, Thomas, as stupid as he was, ran over to the man and tried to pry away the knife from his lovers neck. Immediately you released your finger from the trigger and pulled the pistol back to avoid shooting.

You didn't have all that much time to regain your senses to what was happening when a pain fired across your temple, gaining a sharp gasp from your lips. The dirt stuck to your face as you collapsed hard onto the ground. All around you was blurred, the hit to your head serving nothing more than to dull your awareness.

Within seconds silence took over the tense air, and quickly you turned your head around only to be met with a body that crushed against yours. Carefully, you stood up and pulled your sister closer to your side as you felt her fresh tears fall onto your bare skin. You looked over at the mangled body that laid limp on the floor in a pool of sticky, fresh blood and at the figure who committed the murder, walking away with his confident steps. His attire triggered alarms in your head and almost instantly your eyes grew dark with recognition, especially when to bracers of his hidden blades came into your view. An assassin...

Though you wanted to be mad with him for being apart of a creed that you would not hesitate to destroy (given the chance), you could not be mad at him entirely. Only because he saved your sisters life. You were grateful.

"Thank you," the words burned at your tongue. However, when he turned to face you, his eyes hidden from your eyes, you could not help the fluttering feeling within the pit of your stomach and the sudden halt of your heart. His smirk, it was endearing. It held a sort of allure to it that made your heart jump. It was one of a man of mystery, a man of danger. A man of a creed. And though it may be an order that you were enemies of, you could not help the blooming interest that immediately swam over you.

As he turned on his heels and strolled away with a swing in his step, you marvelled at him.

_ Interesting..._

* * *

A light rasp upon your fathers study door earned you his permission to enter, in which you did so. You entered and looked at your father with softened eyes, which he returned.

"[name] how was your day out in the city?"

"Father, I must tell you, we encountered an assassin-"

"What!? Didn't I tell you to stay clear of them and to stay in the guards-" you interrupted him, which usually you would not dare do due to his easily triggered temper and his intolerance to his children not listening to him. But you felt the undying need to explain the good this assassin did for you and your sister.

"-father please, he saved me and Abigail. Abbie was under the knife by a peasant and the assassin killed him. He saved us!"

With every word you dragged out, your fathers face grew red with pure anger, it had almost scared you.

"Assassin's may do good deeds for the citizens of Kingston, but don't we Templars? You forget your place [name]. Assassins are the enemy! Do not pardon them for the sake of one good deed they have rewarded you. They will not think twice of killing you if they were to find out of your real status," Silence fell over you. Though you wish to argue against your fathers words, you didn't want to carry out with the argument.

"Leave, I do not wish to quarrel with you any longer," His eyes wondered over to the window and he froze until you left the room with a sigh. You wished your father would at least pardon the assassin seeming as he did save his own daughters. But you were stupid enough to think that he would actually do such a thing. Your father thought more of the order than his family. It had been like that for a very long time now.

And as for the assassin. You could only wish that you would be able to cross paths with him again.


	2. Fate

**Fate**

Clouds of fire scattered across the blue sky as the sun began to set. Low in the sky, the suns beams luminated down upon Kingston and shadowed the buildings a shade of black. A peaceful aura fell over you as you ventured across the cities terrain with nothing more than a basket resting on your arm. Inside the basket were numerous letters you were told to deliver as an errand by your father, and some fruit you had just brought from a market stall.

Absentmindedly, you strolled through the city to reach the next letters address, with a mango in your hand. One bite sent you in a whirl of splashes of paradise as the juices burst in your mouth. As you were completely lost in though, your body accidentally collided into a figure that seemed to dart straight towards you, knocking you back to earth. After coming back to your senses, you were about to turn to the person, a complaint on the tip of your tongue. Nevertheless, when you noticed his strange blue attire that was dressed in leather and a red scarf, you froze.

You had seen that robe before... the assassin!

The second thing you noticed, after his assassin robe, was his signature smirk. Though brief, it still made your stomach flutter with recognition. His mouth opened slightly, but immediately shut at the sound of pounding feet and bellowing voices.

"Stop, Pirate!"

"Bastard, you're dead!"

With uncertainty and hesitation, he looked between you and the oncoming guards. He wanted to stand and finally intoduce himself, yet he could not do so when the guards were on his tail. After a short apologetic smile, he darted off in a cloud of dust, followed by the red coated guards that were advancing towards him.

A sigh of exasperation escaped your mouth, and you continued on with your errand.

* * *

The nightly sky slowly crept nearer as the red hues of the sun gradually faded. With pacing steps, you began to make your way back home to tell your father that you have completed his task he set you. Hopefully he would reward you one way or another.

The streets were getting livelier with the increasing amount of drunkards and guards roaming the area, so hastily you made your way towards the safety of your home.

A masculine hand grabbed your arm and with some force, pulled you into an alleyway. Fright took over your being and as your arm was released, you were about to try and get away from whoever dared to touched you.

Fist clenched, you raised your arm and swung it at the persons hooded face but he managed to catch your wrist before you took the blow. Immediately your eyes widened and you stared at the man in front of you.

"Woah there lass," he said, his voice thick with a welsh accent which relaxed you instantly by its softened tone.

_It was the assassin... a_gain.

"O-oh my apologies," you stuttered as you lowered your hand away from his hold. He smirked a little as you apologised and with one swift movement of his arm, he removed his hood from his head, revealing an unruly lock of hair that was roughly swept back from his face, captivating, refined blue eyes and a well defined face that was patched with scars.

"It must be fate that we have met this many times in a space of 2 days," he let out a breathly chuckle, showing off his gleaming white smile that had you staring for a few seconds. When you didn't reply, he continued on.

"My name is Edward Kenway, and you are...?"

"[first name] [last name],"

"Miss [last name], it's a pleasure to officially meet you,"

Your own smile crept up on your face, but then you remembered who he was, and your face instantaneously fell.

_Shit...!_

Realisation hit you. You had told him your real name, which mean't that he may know your father.

"Um... well I best be going, my father is waiting for my arrival back home," you claimed as you rushed to get away from his presense, but tripped and dropped your basket, it's contents falling onto the floor. Both you and Edward got down to the floor to pick up the things that fell out of the basket. However, your necklace which you hid under your dress fell out, revealing a distinctive red cross symbolising the templar order. Edward, with his keen eyes, noticed the cross and paused, knowing it's symbolism and it's purpose.

Realising that your necklace had came out from under your dress, you quickly tucked it back in and looked up at the assassin, whose eyes were darkened like the abyss of the ocean. Yet he continued to help you none the less. Once your baskets content had been placed back in, you both stood and looked into his stone cold eyes. Eventually he walked away with big strides in his step, showing his change of mood.

* * *

As the sun rose in the east, you woke. All night you couldn't stop thinking about the mistake you had made of telling Edward of your family name and accidently revealing the templar cross necklace that you wore. It was two foolish mistakes and you knew that it would have it's effects soon. Something was going to bite back... hard!

You got dressed in a pale blue and white dress and set out to meet Constance for a stroll through the city. Quickly, you paced through Kingston to reach the tavern, and you took to the side streets and alleyways, your feet tearing away at the terrain in a hurry. Yet once the world was light, it soon turned dark.

All you could feel was a rough hand around your mouth with the distinct smell of some sort of chemical. Then it all went black.

Your eyes peaked open to the brightness of the suns rays shining through a window. You waited for your eyes to adjust to the luminosity of the light. Batting the sleep away helped and gradually your eyes widened, revealing a room of wood with treasure and riches surrounding your being. Further towards a large double doors was a table set in the center with a map on it and on the right was a mannequin with clothes placed upon it.

"Where the hell am I?"


	3. Death In The Horizon

**Death In The Horizon**

Your eyes widened to some extent, realising that you were no longer in the congested streets of Kingston. A strange feeling of dire abnormality came about as you felt the rocking of the vessel you was on. Yes, vessel, you could tell as your stomach slightly churned from the unsteady motion you felt of the place.

A ship, but who's?

The wooden double doors opened and a lean figure paraded in with an aura that made you feel small in his presence. Your eyes fell into slits, defining the darkness that overcame you. It was Captain Edward Kenway, his hair remained in the rough pony talk and his chiselled features scarred. As soon as he closed the door, he stood and returned the same look, his ocean blue eyes glared down at you. You could tell he couldn't trust you, but neither could you trust him.

"Why have you brought me on board?" You asked, your voice as cold as your [e/c] eyes that did nothing more than burn through his sun kissed skin. Nonchalantly, he walked closer to your form that sat upon the bed that was surrounded by the many chests of gold and riches that made you feel sick just looking at it.

"Miss [last name], the daughter of a Templar and a Templar herself. Obviously you gave me an opportunity I could not chance to lose… don't fret, love, I won't kill you…yet," His voice bit at your nerve, making you tense. How dare he kidnap you and not give you a proper explanation.

"What are you going to do? Why take me?"

"Now now love, why would I tell you, you lied to me by not telling me your real status?"

"Only because I didn't want to risk mine and my fathers lives. And because you've kidnapped me, I am owed an explanation as to why?" The air fell silent as he contemplated your word, you was right and he knew he at least owed you an explanation… even if you are a daughter of a Templar.

"Fine… we will use you as bait to lure out your father. We will kill him, and kill you too. Two birds in one stone," His words lacked emotion which made you shudder at how comfortable and how blunt he was with you, though he was threatening your life. You could do nothing but glare at him as he bent over the table with a map resting upon it, a sigh escaped his lips.

"It won't be long until your father comes and we can make our kill, then we won't leave you waiting. We will end your life as soon we can. Don't want to leave you scared,"

"You think I'm scared of dying?" With that said, Kenway's head turned to you with that smirk you saw way too often etched on his face. Yet it wasn't the same smirk as before. It was darker. Filled with a promise that you will be breathing your last breath soon. It was his smirk that you feared most.

"No," was his simple answer before he made his way back on deck, leaving you in the Captain's cabin by yourself. Slowly, panic crept up on you and before long, your head was in your hands. A feeling of failure for your father washed over you, making your breathing hitch and fresh, salty tears fill up your eyes. But you had to be strong for him. You had to protect him. Somehow. Someway. You must do this for him!

* * *

You had closed your eyes for a moment, sleep threatening to take over you. It had been a long day, just sitting there not knowing what the future may bring. Yes, you knew you were soon to die, but how and when exactly was a different matter.

The doors to the cabin slowly crept open and a man with dark coloured skin walked in with a tray in his hand. After placing it upon the table where the map laid, he then turned on his heels and tried to walk out. But he froze when your voice spoke up behind him.

"Why is he killing me? I'm not a Templar, I'm innocent," You questioned him. He looked over his shoulder, revealing an emotionless face that lacked any interest in talking to you. Yet he still replied.

"I don't know. I don't know what goes through the Captain's head,"

He was quick to step back out on deck, leaving you there to drown in your thoughts. You were overwhelmed by the confusion that swam in your mind. You understood why he thought you were a Templar, but the Captain was quick to assume. He did not question your status. But then again, with the necklace around your neck, it gave people the wrong impression about you. You only helped the Templar's, but you were not one yourself. Not yet.

Adewale stepped upon the helm were Edward stood, steering the ship along the vast ocean. His loose strands of hair blustered in the Caribbean breeze as they sailed along. With a light cough to clear his throat, Adewale got Edward's attention.

"What Is it?" Edward asked, his brows slightly frowning, awaiting for whatever it is Ade wanted to say.

"About Miss [last name], what if she isn't a Templar herself? What if we are killing an innocent?" He dared asked, and Edwards brows soon rose at Adewale's suggestions.

"Why would she be fashioning such a charm?"

"Heritage?" Ade answered, shrugging his shoulders at his words. Edward then held his breath, thinking over the possibility that it may be true. It was a very high chance that that was the case and he let out a heavy sigh.

"Maybe…"

* * *

The sun had fallen and rose by the time anyone came into the Captain's cabin. The loud thumps of boots upon the wooden floor stirred you from your dreamless sleep and your eyes cracked open to look up at Edward who stood by the bedside.

"Come, I must talk with you," He spoke before grabbing your wrists and pulling you up. You winced at the tight grip he held you at but it soon loosened when you were on your feet and walking behind his form. Quickly, he pulled you up to the helm and finally let you go as he made his way behind the ships wheel.

"If you answer some of my questions, I may let you live,"

"May? If you are not certain that you will let me live then I will not comply," Edward sighed at her comment and his lips fell into a fine line.

"Fine, If you answer my questions, I WILL let you live," you glared at the side of the man's head, his blue eyes concentrated on the vast sea that the vessel sailed upon.

"Fine, go ahead,"

"Do you serve the Templar Order or are you just the daughter of a Templar?" the first question had you confused, because you were not sure of the answer. You are not officially a Templar, you just helped your father with some Templar errands.

"I… I am not a Templar myself, no," As you answered, you saw his face frown and his teeth clench. His chest rose as he inhaled the salty air.

"_Shit,"_ he cursed under his breath which caused your face to do nothing more than frown.

"Well Miss [last name], do you know the true aspiration of the Templar's and the Assassin's?" He challenged. What sort of questions that, you thought in your head. Of course you knew seeming as your father was a Templar himself.

"Of course. Templar's seek order, purpose and the aim of a perfect world. The Templar's try to save humanity within itself. Whereas Assassins are doing the complete opposite, they try to create freedom but in doing so are creating chaos and ruin to the world instead. That is why I would side the Templar's if given the choi-" A voice rose from Edward's throat that showed his objection to what you had said.

"[First name], I know the true meaning of the Templar's and Assassin's and love… you have been fed lies all your life,"

"What do you mean?"

"The Templar's seek order, purpose and what not, but by gaining that, they are controlling free will of civilians and they take away the freedom of individual's lives. They create the chaos by taking away freedom which causes riots and protests. Assassin's give individuals their free will and gain growth of individuality and new ideas. Our paths are aligned in a way, but the way we go down that path is completely the opposite. So tell me, lass, which path would you choose?"

Your eyes widened at his words. Did you really believe a word he said? You remained silent as you could not make sense of what he said. You father would not lie to you. You knew he wouldn't!

"No, It's not true, why would my father lie to me about the Templar Order?"

"Maybe to steer you on the path of the Templar's,"

"No…h-he wouldn't,"

"I think he already did love,"

Up above on the mast of the ship where the crow's nest sat, a gunman shouted down on deck. His arm was outstretched to the beaming horizon, in the direction of Kingston.

"SHIP AHEAD SIR, LOOKS BRITISH!"

Edward looked over to you, an apologetic look washed over him as he gave the order to prepare for a fight. You immediately knew who it was and your whole body began to shake in realisation.

It was your father's last moment, you were sure of it. And it chilled you to the bone.

You were sent back into the Captain's cabin, though you fought against the pirates hands that held you tight.

"Please don't do this! Don't kill my father!" You yelled before you were dragged into the Cabin, and the doors shut behind you. A wash of panic overcame you and your heart raced, knowing what was to come. You could see your father's fear, as Edward's blade pierced through his chest, pass over your eyes.

Not long after, the firing of cannons and the explosions rang in your ears. You could feel the shuddering of the ship as the cannon balls splintered their way through the inside of the ship. Through your fright, you ran over to the bed and curled up in a protective ball, covering your ears and clenching your eyes tight until the cannon fire turned into battle cries and gunshots.

Before long, all metal clinking and gun shots came to a sudden halt. Something had happened which pushed you to exit the cabin and walk over to where Edward knelt down. Seeing who it was on the ground, covered in a red sticky liquid, you gasped and ran over to his side. Edward backed away to give you some privacy.

"Father, no no no…" Tears clouded your eyes as you saw the gaping hole that penetrated his chest.

"My child, please don't forget who you are…" He said weakly and his hand raised to your cheek but soon fell as his eyes slid shut. Your eyes remained wide as you looked down at his deceased body, and the whole crew fell silent, watching as you broke apart piece by piece. A wail erupted you're your lungs, gaining the dipped heads of the crew. Edward came by your side and tried to comfort you by placing his hand on your back.

"I'm sorry,"

Through your grief and anger, you swatted away his masculine hand and quickly rose to your feet. You sauntered back into the cabin and slammed the door shut, where then, you collapsed to your knees and sobbed in your hands. Grief overcame you, but a realisation that your sister was home alone caused you to panic.

You needed to get back to Kingston and quick.


End file.
